Reflexiones, Por Fujibayashi Ryou
by GirlBender
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Semi AU/ UA. ¿Qué se hace cuando hay tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas en qué pensar? Pues para Ryou, la respuesta es la más simple: Hacer un diario de reflexiones.
1. Amor Mío

_**Que tal, fickers? **_

_**pues, aqui me tienen, dos días seguidos de acción en el fandom de Clannad. Esta vez no les traigo una pareja o genero específico, ya que será una serie de Drabbles sin conexión, sobre pequeñas reflexiones de la vida.**_

_**digamos que será como un borrador (versión clannad) de mi cuarto libro. Espero les guste. **_

_**Saludos, y ahora, les dejo disfrutar (?) de la lectura.**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSISISISISIMA: este fic es desde el POV de Ryou. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Amor Mío. _Por Ryou F._  
**

* * *

Me gusta ver el sol, pero solo porque en él hallo reflejada tu sonrisa y tu calidez.

Más sin embargo, este mismo me trae, junto con una gran melancolía, las lágrimas que no quiero soltar por esa promesa de no llorar que algún día te hice. Prefiero mucho más las noches del verano. Ellas son dulces, me recuerdan el calor que me brindaste en el único abrazo que no me correspondiste por cortesía, sino por amor a nuestra bella amistad. Prefiero esas noches de verano, en que las estrellas brillan anunciando a todo el cielo que no habrá de llover. Esas mágicas estrellas; luces mágicas, si así las quieres llamar, con las que podía sentir que mis mensajes si eran llevados hacia ti.

Amor mío, ¿Qué acaso no fui obvia contigo? ¿No te mostré lo suficiente todo ese amor que te sentía? Claro, estoy segura de que sí lo hice. Y muchas veces, me dolió que confiaras en mí al decirme cuanto querías a Nagisa. Y muchas veces, mis lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon al saber que no me correspondías. Pero heme aquí, al igual que el día con día, con ese sol que tanta tristeza me da. El mismo que me recuerda tanta pasión que tengo por darte, y tanto enojo que demuestras a mí.

Y aún así, Sigo apareciendo con todo mi esplendor ante tus ojos, aun a pesar de que no me puedas ver. Estoy aquí, de nuevo, sonriéndote y diciendo que todo está bien, cuando en realidad extraño tener, al menos esa ilusión, de que quizás algún día me amarías tanto como yo a ti. Pero no te compadezcas, amor mío, porque eso solo demuestra egocentrismo y sobreestima; lo mejor que puedes hacer, es seguir a mi lado como ese gran amigo que siempre fuiste: como el hermano con el que tanto me encariñé. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tú te has vuelto eso y más para mí.

Ah, cuando pienso de este modo, me parece tonto haber pedido ayuda a mi hermana para conquistarte, a ti, el asombroso Tomoya Okazaki.

Amor mío, quiero decirte algo más. Y es que he pensado tanto en ello, que al final logré descubrir este misterio. No estoy apurada, cariño; quiero decir que no me importa todo lo que esta situación pueda llegar a tardar. Sé que vas a corresponderme algún día, y te aseguro que el día en que eso ocurra, te recibiré con mis brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa desde lo más hondo de mi ser. Muchos se preguntarán "¿Por qué está tan segura de eso?", y yo les puedo responder hoy, que es porque te he dado tanto amor y me he entregado tanto a ti, que se bien que como recompensa de la magia que existe en el universo, tú, Okazaki Tomoya, tarde o temprano me vas a querer. Y mientras ese momento llega, dejaré de lamentarme el no tenerte. Estoy dispuesta a atraerte, pero por métodos no convencionales. Estoy dispuesta a amarte en sombre manera… Mí amado…

**_Amor mío. _**


	2. IGNORANCIA

**Helloooou! *W* no ha pasado mucho tiempo. **

**dejenme anunciar que este capítulo lo especialmente para clannad. Creo que lo ultimo si tiene relación con la pequeña Ryou. Saludos desde el otro lado de la pantalla! espero ver sus reviews! :D**

**NOTA: esto va desde la perspectiva de Ryou, no lo olviden.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: IGNORANCIA**

* * *

Ya es de noche. Son cerca de las nueve de la noche, y estoy sentada en una mesa alejada de una pista de baile. Estoy aquí, no porque me agrade el escándalo; sino porque mi hermana se graduó esta mañana, y obtuvo su título universitario de magisterio.

Ella estaba muy feliz con eso. Caminaba de aquí para allá, diciendo que iba a ser la mejor maestra que los niños pudiesen tener, y que ella quería cambiar sus vidas de un buen modo. De pronto comenzaba a hablar sobre todo lo que haría en sus clases, y escuché un sinfín de veces la misma frase, algo así como un "Kyou, ya cálmate." Pero claro, ella es así, siempre mostrando sus emociones y explosividades. Y cuando se trata de un sentido maternal, nadie la puede tranquilizar.

En fin, recapitulando, estoy en una fiesta. Me he sentado sola, con mi bolso a un lado mío. Lo abrí para buscar mi cuaderno, y cuando lo encontré, opté por escribir otra reflexión. Y es que con todo esto de ser maestro, me he preguntado muchas cosas; entre ellas una pregunta que no logré responderme instantáneamente, y es solo que, ¿Qué es lo que los alumnos aprenden realmente de un maestro? No estoy diciendo que mi hermana será una mala maestra. Tampoco me refería a que habrán malos maestros o que tuve alguno así en mi vida. Es solo que reflexioné esto, y me di cuenta que los maestros sí logran enseñarte algo, y no siempre es conocimiento. A veces, los niños, e incluso adolescentes, aprenden más sobre un carácter, un gesto o cierta actitud.

Y eso entonces ¿Quiere decir que todos somos maestros? Pues al parecer sí, al menos como yo lo veo. Y más que nada, los amigos y los padres. Es con quienes más tiempo se comparte durante el proceso de construcción del comportamiento de un ser.

Los padres son los que te enseñan tantas cosas. Y cuando no están presentes, aprendes de tus compañías. Lo cual me ha llevado a otro asunto. ¿Es ese el motivo de la rebeldía? ¿Acaso es culpa de los contemporáneos, que las personas aprenden a portarse tal mal?

Porque actos como drogarse, huir, pervertir y maldecir todo a su paso; no es lo que contemplo exactamente como una vida feliz… y supongo que si les preguntase, solo por orgullo dirían que son más que gozosos. Cuando la realidad es que muchos de ellos, solo utilizan la rebeldía como escape a los sentimientos más profundos que hay dentro de ellos.

Podría apostar a que, más de alguno de todos esos rebeldes de las calles cercanas a este sitio, ha pensado muchas veces en acabar con la mísera y patética vida que tuvo y se ha creado. Afirmaría sin rebatir el hecho de que más de alguno se ha cansado del escándalo y la adrenalina, y que se ha hartado de no poder ser pacífico y feliz alguna vez. Podría asegurar que aunque sea un solo chico de todos esos rebeldes, sí tiene corazón y se siente arrepentido. Pero por orgullo no hace nada más.

¿Es eso lo que enseñamos algunas veces? ¿Orgullo, ira, rencor?

Espero no ser de los que mal influencian. Ni siquiera enseñarle a alguien más a tener una actitud de miedo y timidez. Eso solo perjudicaría al que lo ha aprendido.

Eso solo brindaría **_ignorancia_** demás en esta tierra.


	3. SUERTE

**OYAHO! como están hoy, mis quridisisisímos lectores? **

**Bueno, es más que obvio que les estoy entregando un nuevo capitulo, y espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

_ CAPÍTULO 3: SUERTE_

* * *

_**La suerte.**___Tal vez esté ligada al destino, y quizás se pueda cambiar. Pero por el momento, necesito que alguien corra a avisarme si logran alterarla, para así poder cambiar mucho en la historia de mi vida. Porque es muy posible que si yo hubiese nacido con buena suerte, no habría tenido que ser opacada durante todos estos años con la presencia de mi hermana, y mi querido Tomoya me habría correspondido en uno de tantos días en los que soñé con ser su novia. Si yo hubiese nacido con suerte, al menos me saldría bien más de alguna actividad realizada, pero nunca he podido ser buena cocinando, estudiando, con los deportes o en el amor… ¡Ni siquiera pude leer las cartas de manera correcta!

Que mala la suerte que me tocó al nacer, porque soy una chica muy torpe. Aunque, por otro lado, soy bastante bienaventurada. Digo, sé que suena contradictorio, pero es solo que no puedo explicar bien todo esto. Lo diré de cierto modo: Existe mala suerte en distintas cosas. Por ejemplo, yo tengo mala suerte hablando en el aspecto habilidoso y amoroso, pero hay personas que tienen mala suerte con sus decisiones, el final de su vida, su destino, e incluso con su cuerpo al nacer. Porque ellos no tienen la culpa de haber nacido con discapacidades o deformidades, aquello solo fue cuestión de una mala pasada de la ya muy mencionada suerte.

Probablemente se estén preguntando, ¿Cómo es que de pronto y de la nada escribo sobre esto? Pues, es que hoy comencé a reflexionar sobre la suerte de las personas, cuando vi a un pobre hombre, muy trabajador, caminando con dificultad porque la mala suerte había hecho estragos en sus piernas. Y cuando vi su rostro me di cuenta de quién era: él era uno de los conserjes de la escuela a la que yo asistí. Y al pensar en mi antiguo centro educativo, recordé a mi hermana, a Tomoya y a mi desgraciada acompañante, la torpeza.

Pero creo que eso es por cuestión de suerte.


	4. Hombres

_**Hola de nuevo. Aquí les va otro capitulo, y va al día siguiente de la publicación del anterior! (casi nunca hago eso) Espero ansiosa sus reviews, para saber que es lo que van a opinar.**_

* * *

_CAPITULO 4: HOMBRES_

* * *

Los hombres… tan necesarios, y a la vez tan innecesarios. ¿Me doy a entender? Creo que cualquier chica lo comprendería.

Porque, sin un hombre, nunca hubiesen sido concebidos muchos niños, y sin un padre, nunca hubiese nacido yo. Sin los hombres, muchísimas mujeres en el mundo se quedarían sin alguien a quien amar, o sin el mejor amigo que la vida puede regalarles. Cientos de mujeres no tendrían la dicha de enamorarse sin un chico que las cuidase a cada instante, o que las hiciera sentirse bien. Y cada vez que una chica se enamora, ese chico especial se vuelve un ser tan querido, que en muchos casos hasta llega a depender de él. Empero, aunque esa sea la verdad y los hombres sean buenos sobre la tierra; muchos no tienen cuidado alguno, y terminan siendo matones, mafiosos o llegan a adoptar la costumbre de herir los sentimientos de las mujeres.

¿Ejemplos? De sobra. Pero dejaré ver los más básicos.

El chico que nunca sabe apreciar la amistad: nunca he tenido uno. Tomoya y Sunohara siempre me prestaron atención. Y como no convivía mucho con chicos, solo ellos dos fueron mis amigos varones. Sin embargo, más de una vez escuché hablar sobre esos chicos a los que les entregas una gran confianza y aprecio, los consideras amigos tuyos, y de repente, cuando ya no te necesitan, de desvanecen más rápido que el polvo disperso en el aire.  
.

Los malos novios. ¿Ah, pues que diré? Lo repetiré: no tengo experiencia con chicos, y el único al que quise tener como novio, tiene a una gran mujer a su lado en estos momentos. Aunque, en mi tiempo libre suelo leer o ver películas, y me he hallado con algunas que tienen como personajes a hombres que realmente son malos novios. Ellos andan de aquí para allá olvidándose de su novia, y tratando de besar a otra chicas.  
.

Padres no presentes. Hay cientos de hombres que se vuelven padres, y lo único que hacen es faltarle a sus hijos. La mayoría serán, probablemente, padres que se divorciaron de sus mujeres y casi no visitaron a sus hijos. O adolescentes que no quisieron obtener la responsabilidad de un hijo antes del matrimonio, y decidieron abandonar a sus novias por ello. Incluso padres que viven en la misma casa que sus hijos, pero no se comunican con ellos. En este momento, ni uno de mis amigos ha sido padre aún, pero espero que nunca dejen a sus hijos solos. Aunque nunca sabes lo que va a pasar…  
.

Hombres que no saben rechazar a una mujer. Dicen que de uno en uno, se juntan muchos. Así ocurre con las chicas que le confiesan su amor a los chicos: si juntas todas las de una ciudad (no se diga de un país entero) verás que son muchas, y muchas de ellas fueron rechazadas de una mala manera. Por un hombre que no midió su forma de hablar, y lo dijo todo en tono pesado y de forma muy pero muy inculta.

Y bueno, heme aquí. Casi no ha habido hombres en mi vida. Soy Fujibayashi Ryou, demasiado torpe, tímida y poca cosa como para tener a un hombre a mi lado. Pero aún así, con los pocos que ha habido, y con lo que he escuchado, visto o leído, caí en la cuenta de que nunca se sabrá si realmente es necesario soportar a este tipo de hombres. Pero claro, no solo están estos, también hay chicos de buen corazón que haría lo que sea por verte feliz. Esos son los que debes apreciar.

* * *

_**Les gustó? Chicas, que dicen? Chicos, les parece cierto?**_

_(pobrecita nuestra ryou-chan, se subestima demasiado. T_T)_


End file.
